Courage
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A fateful encounter will challenge the young hero's courage, nerves and patience.
"Princess Zelda! We've been informed there's been an intruder in the castle courtyard!"

"Oh, I haven't seen anything here." In spite of the safety, she was escorted to her room. She flicked her hand subtly. From a flower bush, came a boy with green clothes and a fairy. They followed Zelda and the guards to her room. A minute later, he came in.

"Sorry about that," Zelda said. "Things have been uneasy since Ganondorf's been around." She took off her headdress. "I'm going to request two things for you. The second request will come after the first. Her hair shimmered a golden glow, even moreso than the sun itself.

"I had a dream about you, and I saw you saving Hyrule!" She held the boy's hands. "Link, your courage will bring Hyrule from the brink of destruction!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yes! And it's for that reason that I request this from you: I want to see how courageous you are!" She lifted her dress and took off her bright pink shoe.

"I want you to drink from my heel." She said, smiling. Link cocked a brow.

"Well? Are you prepared to do so? My feet have been sweating through my stockings all day, and these are pretty old shoes…" Zelda took out a bottle of wine from her dresser. "I snuck this stuff from the cellar." She poured a little in it, and then in a small cup on the table nearby.

"To a new future!"

"To…a new future." Link reluctantly drank from Zelda's shoe. He made a face. "Is this what her feet taste like?" It was his first time drinking alcohol. Zelda didn't drink from her cup.

Lick it, she said.

"What?"

"Lick. It." She sat down on her bed. Link's fairy, Navi came to his side.

"You don't have to lick the Princess' shoe," She said. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"A fun one."

Link took a breath and licked the inside of her shoe, getting into the crevasses and corners of it with his tongue. Zelda began to take off her stockings. "Next, I want you to eat my stockings!" Link gagged from the wine-drenched shoe sweat and her next request. She held them up to him. "This shouldn't be too hard for you, they're pretty easy to compress." Link looked away.

"Alright." He took the stockings, and crumpled them up in his mouth. He gagged even more. Zelda giggled. "If you need something to drink, I have more wine!" Navi bumped into her forehead.

"You're a terrible princess! I won't stand for this!" Zelda took Navi and shoved her into a bottle. "Let me have some fun, silly fairy! Being a princess is boring when you can't do anything you want!" Link had his mouth stuffed with the stockings. He muffled something to Zelda.

"No, you don't have to swallow them." She grabbed a bowl. "Take them out your mouth and wring them out here. He did just that. He kept fiddling with his mouth, dry from the stockings.

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Okay." She began to pull down her panties. Link's eyes widened. Navi went ballistic. "See these? These are my panties." She then put them back on, and then went to a small bin in the corner of the room.

"These are my panties from last week." Link grew pale. "You know what's next." Link finally broke down. "I can't do it! I can't! This is disgusting! Aren't I supposed to fight Ganondorf? Why am I licking the insides of your shoes and stuffing your undergarments in my mouth?! WHY?!" Zelda gave a slight pout.

"Because it's fun."

Link was speechless. "I'm lonely in this large castle. There's no other children to play with, and knowing my fate, I can't ever do normal things like go for a walk in Hyrule Field or go shopping…" She looked sad. "Haven't you ever had a friend that did cruel, nasty things to you?" A spark went off in Link's head, remembering his rivalry with Mido.

"I see…" Link held his hand out. "Gimme your underwear. I'll suck all of the filth out of them." Zelda gave a pleasant look to the hero to-be. He took the panties and stuffed them into his piehole with no letup.

"Link, you're a brave boy…"

Next, he wringed them into the bowl with the stocking slobber. "Are you sure you aren't thirsty?" Zelda took out a pitcher of water. "It's just water." Link nodded and took a glass of water. Afterward, he took the saliva-soaked panties and gobbled them up again, this time drenching them further. He wrung them out once more.

"Fantastic! You're amazing, Link!" He smiled. "Now, with all of this nasty, smelly concoction you brewed up, we're going to our last step. "I'm prepared to drink it all!" Link declared. Zelda stared at him.

"No, we're going to make Ganondorf drink it!"

Zelda walked to the dining hall, and saw her father with Ganondorf, talking about the future of their pact with one another. Zelda came with the concoction in a small pitcher. "Pardon my intrusion," She said in a formal tone. "I was hoping to offer Lord Ganondorf a drink."

"Ah, Zelda. I would be honored." He held his cup to her. She poured the concoction inside, smiling. Link looked from far away. He drank it slowly, savoring its peculiar flavor.

"Oh my. This is superb!" He sneered. "The taste of young female sweat!" Zelda's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, back home the days are blistering and scorching. We Gerudo had to use our sweat to maintain our energy against dehydration." Zelda's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I have many sworn sisters," Ganondorf said, smiling. He picked up Zelda and put her on his lap. "This is nothing new. In fact, I've had worse."

"R-really?"

"Zelda, what is it that you have done?" Daphnes asked. Ganondorf whispered something in her ear. She screamed in disgust, running out the hall. She bumped into Link.

"To be a child again…" Ganondorf took more of the concoction and drank it thoroughly.

"Well, that was useless," Zelda said, looking down. "Sorry I put you through this, Link."

"Nah, it's fine. I was happy to do it."

"Why? I made you do all those disgusting things!"

"Well, you called me a friend." Zelda gasped, realizing what she said earlier. "Friends do things like that! It makes them grow closer. And I'd be happy to do it again!" Zelda smiled at Link and went for a hug.

"Be careful…Hero."

Link snuck out the window. However, the guards saw him. "There he is!" Zelda smiled as he ran away. Suddenly, she remembered her second request. "Well, he'll figure it out." She took off her gloves and dumped them into the pitcher of water. A regal laugh followed her cruel deed.


End file.
